


Distance

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [9]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, От незнакомцев к возлюбленным, Отношения на расстоянии, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Инсон уже полчаса бился над одной олимпиадной задачей по математике, и только ему показалось, что он нашёл решение, как…- А что ты тут делаешь? - Инсон медленно повернул голову вправо. Рядом с ним сидел парнишка лет пятнадцати и с любопытством в глазах смотрел в тетрадку Инсона.Инсон и не думал, что, поехав в Сеул, чтобы выбрать место, с которым свяжет своё будущее, он найдёт Соку. Хотя, скорее это Соку нашёл Инсона.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Series: The Universe by M&N [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> https://sun9-25.userapi.com/c852216/v852216050/181a4e/0GXI3cfTIq4.jpg - идея возникла после того, как увидела ЭТО.

_2010 год_

Инсон сидел за столиком недалеко от университета, в котором он только что был на дне открытых дверей. Поступать ему только в следующем году, но так как это лето выдалось свободным, он решил приехать сейчас.

Он уже полчаса бился над одной олимпиадной задачей по математике, и только ему показалось, что он нашёл решение, как…

— _А что ты тут делаешь?_ — Инсон медленно повернул голову вправо. Рядом с ним сидел парнишка лет пятнадцати и с любопытством в глазах смотрел в его тетрадку.

— Занимаюсь, — сухо ответил парень, вздыхая, потому что мысль упорхнула словно бабочка, как только его отвлекли.

— Меня Соку зовут. — Это было сказано так внезапно, что Инсон резко перевёл на него взгляд.

— Зачем мне это знать? — Соку пожал плечами.

— А чем занимаешься? — Он уже почти залез на Инсона в своём желании увидеть, что написано в тетрадке.

— Математикой… Слушай, мне надо заниматься, так что… — многозначительно протянул Инсон, указав глазами куда-то вдаль, показывая всем своим видом, что разговаривать не настроен. Парнишка поджал губы и, осмотрев Инсона с ног до головы, словно хотел его запомнить, ушёл.

Выдохнув, Инсон снова склонился над задачей, молясь, чтобы он вспомнил то решение снова.

***

Когда он, наконец, понял, как решить задачу, на улице начало смеркаться. Инсон уже сидел в автобусе и, внезапно, его осенило. Он достал из сумки ручку и тетрадку и начал быстро что-то писать. Почерк оставлял желать лучшего в этот момент, но Инсону было всё равно. Главным сейчас было не упустить идею.

— О, ты опять что-то пишешь? — послышался голос. Инсон от бессилия застонал, закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад.

— Ты меня преследуешь? — Он открыл глаза и увидел всё того же парнишку, который пристал к нему около универа.

— Ну не-е-ет… — протянул тот. — Может это ты меня преследуешь? — парень наклонил голову и хитро посмотрел на Инсона. — Мне стоит волноваться?

— Поверь мне, нет, Сону. — Инсон сосредоточился на том, что писал, стараясь не обращать внимания на приставучего парня.

— Я — Соку, — пробурчал парень.

— Вообще без разницы, — не поднимая головы, ответил Инсон. Пару минут он больше ничего не слышал, и подумал, что от него, наконец, отстали.

— Так что ты делаешь?

— Решаю математику, — Инсон поднял взгляд на Соку, взглядом будто спрашивая, когда он уже отвалит.

— Зачем? — Соку невинно продолжает допрос.

— Ну, очевидно, чтобы не быть, как ты.

— А почему ты не хочешь быть красивым?

Если бы этот поганец не был явно младше, чем Инсон, а Инсон умел бы драться, то, наверное, он уже давно бы поколотил назойливого парня. Но, не найдя, что ответить на такую наглость, Инсон промолчал, продолжая выводить формулы.

— Ты обиделся?

— Нет.

— Тогда дай мне свой номер телефона.

— Нет.

— А скажешь, как тебя зовут?

— **Нет.**

— Ну скажи, я ведь сказал тебе своё имя, — канючил Соку.

— Ну, я тебя об этом не просил, — заметил Инсон, краем глаза замечая, что Соку отодвинулся от него и лишь изредка обиженно поглядывал.

Оставшееся время ни один из них больше не проронил ни слова, что позволило ему дорешать задачу, над которой он бился полдня. В автобусе объявили остановку, Инсону надо было выходить на следующей, поэтому он покидал вещи в сумку, и встал, закинув её на плечо. Подойдя к выходу, он обернулся к Соку, который всё ещё выглядел обиженным.

— Эй, _надоеда_ , — окликнул его Инсон, когда автобус остановился. Соку тут же посмотрел на него. — Возьми. — Он протянул ему какую-то бумажку. Соку осторожно взял её. На ней было написано имя и номер. Он вскинул голову, ярко улыбаясь, но Инсона уже не было в автобусе.

***

Разочарование Соку было таким огромным, когда он узнал, что Инсон живёт не в Сеуле, что он ныл об этом своему лучшему другу Сохо почти неделю. Ныл, но продолжал переписываться с Инсоном. Что-то зацепило его в таком взрослом, умном парне, его тянуло к общению с ним.

Он написал Инсону на следующий день после того, как встретил его, но оказалось, что именно в этот день он возвращался в свой родной город.

— Инсон, Инсон, Инсон… — проворчал Сохо. — Парень твой, что ли?

Соку ударил его, услышав такую ерунду.

— Он мой друг, — на что Сохо только усмехнулся.

Соку писал Инсону каждый день: когда просыпался, когда засыпал, когда был счастлив, потому что получил хорошую оценку, когда злился на своего одноклассника, когда плакал из-за какой-то мелодрамы. Инсон был в другом городе, но он отвечал на каждое сообщение Соку так, словно был рядом каждый день. И Соку нравилось чувствовать себя нужным.


End file.
